


Fade Away

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dorks in Love, Gay Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Nate wasn't sure what was going to happen when he shakily texted Mark, weak limbs barely able to make coherent words.Nate just knew he couldn't stay with Blake any longer.Or, Nate and Mark are gay and I love them let them be happy but not really, happiness is for suckers.





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Nateiplier is my OTP and I will die for this ship
> 
> And happiness is not an option ever

Nathan Sharp was tired. Exhausted even, laying on his cold bed. He turned a little to look at the space next to him, frowning a little.

It was empty. A clear sign that his boyfriend was out again, out drinking, out partying, out fucking.

Nate shuddered.

He wondered which was worse sometimes. Cheating on him was bad, sure.

But wasn't it better than that night... When it was storming...

Nathan's lips curled into a grimace, another shudder going through him.

After a long moment, Nate reached out for his phone. Instead of even shooting a message to his boyfriend, he decided to message a friend.

It took a few moments for him to decide, before opening messages with Mark.

Natearu: Hey, you up?

Markimoo: Yeah, actually.

Nate smiled a bit. He hadn't had a real sit down to speak with someone in awhile. The last time was the Cuphead musical, and even then, he didn't see anyone much.

The singer happily continued texting, until he heard a door slam downstairs. He jolted, quickly hiding the phone when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

Blake Cavy. His boyfriend.

Nate figured it was bad that he flinched back. Rylo seemed to be on edge immediately, but Blake merely but him into the cage he forced Nate to put him in every night.

Nate knew why. Rylo was a service dog. Nate had catoplexy and became paralyzed sometimes.

Frequent nightmares, got overstimulated easily, sleep paralysis...

Nate needed his dog.

Blake wanted him put away at night.

Blake liked when Nate was paralyzed.

Nate say up, sitting on his phone. "Blake? I'm glad you got home safe."

"Why are you awake."

Nate flinched at the hardness of his voice. "I... I was just..."

"What were you doing? The TV isn't on. Your laptop is charging and put away."

Nate wondered what would be worse. Tell the truth, that he was texting Mark, or tell a lie?

"I was on my phone..."

"Doing what."

Nate swallowed hard. He couldn't believe this... Whatever happened, the other would flip out.

"... Texting Mark."

Blake was silent for a long moment, so Nate looked up. The other was much closer than before, causing Nate to recoil.

"You're whoring around behind my back?"

Rylo noticed Nate's reactions, knowing the other would get paralyzed sometime soon.

"N-No-"

"I'll show you who owns you. You belong to ME."

Nathan's eyes widened. Owned- wait-

Blake grabbed Nate, pulling him roughly so he slid to the edge of the bed.

Nate gasped loudly, immediately reaching out to grab the sheets. He tried to struggle away, muscles already getting weak.

"You fucking WHORE-"

Nate screamed as Blake twisted him and slapped him hard, weakly struggling. He couldn't move his limbs very well.

Nate gave twitches and grunts as he tried to get his body to move, even as fear swelled inside him.

He gave a choked, breathless sob as his pants were thrown off.

Nate tried to squirm, tried to say no, tried to stop this, but he was basically a doll now.

Blake positioned him, spread his legs, touched, and Nate couldn't do a thing about it.

Nate felt a finger push into him dry, eyes wide open but unable to do anything. He couldn't do anything.

He felt the finger move inside him, hurting. It hurt. Nate wanted this to stop. He wanted Mat, or Mark, or Sean, or Andrew, or anyone really.

Nate felt a second dry finger force into him, but he couldn't do anything. Couldn't make more noise than whines and cries in the back of his throat.

Nate wanted to sob, scream. He felt dirty as Blake fucked him, pain swelling inside him.

Nate was glad when Blake left his hurt body, trying to twitch back to life as the other slammed the room door behind him.

Nate wanted to run away.

He wanted this pain to end. He hated this so much.

Nate continued to twitch and shudder, hand weakly reaching out for his phone. He was tired. This was never supposed to happen...

Nate was too weak and tired to try talking, or exiting out to message anyone else. He weakly tapped out a help, before tears blurred his vision and he moved a tiny bit to try and curl up, sobbing harshly.

Nate wasn't able to speak, so when his phone lightly vibrated saying that Mark was worriedly calling because Nate stopped answering texts, all the other heard was sobs and babbles of pain and heart break.

"Oh go- are you home? Are you at a place?"

"H-H-Ho-..." Nate tried to stutter out.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right there. I'll stay on the call. It's okay."

Nate continued to cry as Mark attempted to soothe him on the call. It did work, actually, his louder sobs finally turning to soft whimpers and babbles as exhaustion settled into him.

"I'm outside. There's someone e-?"

Nate immediately made a noise that cut Mark off.

"Okay. Okay. Should I knock?"

Nate was quiet. He mumbled an okay, voice slightly slurred. He was so exhausted...

Nate wasn't entirely sure what happened next. He pretty much passed out, not really hearing the yelling too much, thankfully.

He didn't hear the fight, or Mark knocking Blake out.

He didn't feel Mark pick him up then go back in for Rylo, or quickly pack things into a bag for Nate.

Nate didn't wake up until the next day, now in the guest room of Mark's place.

Nate blinked heavy eyes, surveyed his surroundings, before falling asleep once more.

He'd get to worrying about what was going on later.

Nate was too tired for this shit.


End file.
